


Strike a Violent Pose

by DoreyG



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (sort of), Community: comment_fic, Gen, Kid Fic, Loki has PLANS, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is barely more than a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike a Violent Pose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



Tony Stark is barely more than a child.

Even by the standards of humanity: he’s short, sparsely bearded, with a youthful flash of defiance in his eyes and a ready retort lurking on his tongue. He struts like some cockerel, rejecting approval and seeking it at exactly the same time. He screeches out at the world, and refuses to acknowledge the stir of disinterest in reply. Both made and unmade, unsettled but trying desperately hard to disprove it.

_Fascinating_ , in short.

He coils in through the window, spreads himself out through the walls, settles himself into the grain and waits. Watches. Whispers gently in the boy’s ear of worlds beyond his knowing and science beyond his dreams and a sharp smart future that can be sampled on the tongue. Because he may be good, the son of Odin and the prince of Asgard, but he’s always liked to have all his pieces in place.

And Tony Stark may be barely more than a child, but one day he’ll be a man.


End file.
